


Dancing With His Feet Off the Ground

by QuinntheEskimo



Series: Songfic Series [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AkuRoku - Freeform, Tracy Lawerence, Unrequited Love, onesided NamiRoku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinntheEskimo/pseuds/QuinntheEskimo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Namine's day cant get any worse, until she see's a moment she was never supposed to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing With His Feet Off the Ground

**Author's Note:**

> This is ridiculously sad. I feel like an awful person for doing this to poor Namine... But I heard the song on the radio, and this story just kinda popped into my head.
> 
> The song is I See It Now by Tracy Lawrence
> 
> Warnings- None. For once.
> 
> Disclaimer- Don't own a damn thing, but not from lack of wishing. *sigh *

Namine hated the city. But she had to come for a exhibit being held in her honor, so she found herself in a little cafe off the main drag, attempting to avoid being pushed around, her slight frame bundled up in a large wool coat.

She peeled off her scarf and looked around the cafe.

She spotted a familiar face, and her blood ran cold.

Roxas. Here. In this cafe. With... a man. And he's holding his hand.

Namine felt her breath hitch just looking at him.

Oh, my god.

"Oh, my god! Namine? What are you doing here? How are you?"

Namine smiled brightly, being torn apart inside. "I... I'm doing okay. You?"

Roxas smiled broadly. "Nami, this is Axel. we... we're getting married next summer."

Oh, god, Roxas. I definitely didn't see that coming.

"That's great!" she said cheerily, trying to cover her heart breaking.

She still loved him. After almost five years of being apart, she still loved him.

Damn it.

"Congratulations. I hope your happy together! I have to go now, excuse me."

Roxas' smile dimmed a little. "Are you okay, Nami? You don't look to good..."

She smiled again for his benefit. "Nothing a little coffee can't cure. Have a good day, Roxas."

She escaped into line, leaving Roxas with his fiery-haired lover.

She watched Roxas turn to his... fiancee, looking concerned, and saw the man put his arms around him, whispering to him gently. She saw Roxas smile up at him, and kiss him softly on the lips.

He'd never been like that with Namine. Her already-broken heart shattered just a little more.

She got her coffee and sat in a booth in the corner, going unnoticed by Roxas and Axel.

The two of them fit together perfectly. They sat at the table, and Roxas fit just right under Axel's arm. It physically hurt to see just how good they looked together.

Roxas' eyes danced with joy as he laughed at something Axel said. He'd always been a beautiful man. But now... seeing the joy on his face, he was achingly so.

Namine had been the one to walk away. But only because she knew that Roxas wouldn't leave her, and would never have been truly happy with her. She loved him enough to let him go, but god, if it didn't tear her apart.

Namine picked up her coffee and headed out the door, unable to sit and see this any longer. Just as she stepped out the door, she felt a warm hand close on hers. She whirled and saw Axel standing behind her.

"What do you want?" she said angrily.

He looked sad "You have every right to hate me... but... I really hope that maybe we could get along, for Roxas' sake? I mean, you were a big part of his life, and-"

"Are you kidding?" Namine began to laugh, if only to not cry. "I loved him. Loved him. And I wasn't enough. I could never, ever be enough... and nobody else is enough for me. So don't talk to me about being friends for Roxas' sake, because I gave up my only chance for happiness for Roxas' sake. I can't afford to give up any more of me. There won't be any me left."

She yanked her hand away from him. "So you go and live your happy life with the man I love, and leave me the fuck alone, okay?"

He just looked down, and quietly said, "I'm sorry."

She shook her head, feeling like a bitch, but unable to stop. "So am I. You seem like a nice guy. But I can't..." she trailed off, unable to continue.

"Tell Roxas that you guys make a beautiful couple. And to have a nice life."

She all but ran away, tears streaming down her face.

Now she really hated the city.

 

_Oh I never saw that look in your eye,_

_And I never had you hold me that tight._

_And I never saw you dance with your feet off the ground,_

_Oh but I see it now._


End file.
